Too Twisted To Be Home
by NorthernMage
Summary: Medusa revives Asura from the dead and Kid and his weapons find it out while on a mission. They try to attack Medusa but black out from Asura's attack. When they wake up, they ponder: why are their friends genderbent and why is Asura the good guy and Death the bad guy! Can they survive in this alternate dimension and get back home? Collaboration with Pokelolmc.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello! This is Pokelolmc here, and I'm helping write this story alongside NorthernMage! This is our second collaboration, but the first one we haven't published at all and haven't gotten to in a long time (we've had trouble agreeing on something for the last part of the first chapter, it's called the 'Life Family Visit', but we may be able to get to it later once we've done this). NorthernMage wanted to write a certain part in the second chapter of this story, so we've decided that I will write every odd-numbered chapter (1,3,5 etc.) and she will be writing every second chapter (2,4,6 etc.). That's how we work collabs, and when we have writer's block, we go to each other for help. Our authoring styles are also slightly different, so it may be easier to tell who wrote which chapters. So yeah, you'll get to see NorthernMage again next chapter.**

**Anyway, let's get on with the story! (Be aware that this fanfic is rated T mainly because of me and my language, as NorthernMage doesn't use language as much as I do. You have been warned. Anything I write or am involved in writing is rated T anyway XD!) This is set after the end of the Soul Eater anime.**

**Death the Kid: NorthernMage and Pokelolmc do NOT own Soul Eater. If they did, then-**

**Asura: then this naive OCD nutcase of an insignificant reaper wouldn't be my little brother.**

**Death the Kid: WHAT?!**

**Asura: *Goes off***

**Asura: *Comes back dressed in Kid's tuxedo/clothes* Hey brother, I'm wearing your suit, I look pretty cool. And now you must refer to father as 'Bastard' and to me as 'Asura-oniichan' or 'niichan' or 'honourable brother'.**

**Death the Kid: *Throws underwear at Asura's head* SHUT UP! THIS GUY IS MY BROTHER?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY CLOTHES?! GET CHANGED OUT OF THEM, (but keep the underwear, you'll need some, bastard kishin).**

**Death the Kid: Now that the kishin's gone, let's get on with the story like the authors wanted! Luckily, this story goes by the Soul Eater anime, not the manga, and since that damn kishin is only found out to be my brother in the manga and not the anime, that means that he isn't my brother in this fanfic! There, Asura! How do you like that?!**

**Asura: If you thought that I was gone for good then you're wrong! This chappie I'm back from the dead to haunt you!**

**Death the Kid: *Pushes Asura away* Asura, shut up!**

**(Yes, I like funny/silly/derpy AND perverted!Asura, but the kishin will be his serious and evil self in this).**

Too Twisted to be Home

Chapter 1: A Revival

Medusa grinned in her lair, looking over her crystal ball.

"As long as there is madness through fear, there will always be his essence." She said with dark satisfaction. "Should someone be able to create a new and functioning body for him, it is possible for him to be revived. ERUKA!" She shouted to the frog witch, who came running on her command.

"Yes, lady Medusa?" She asked.

"I want you, Free and the Mizune sisters to go out and collect lots of human souls, as many in a village as you can find. Bring them back here. Understood?"

"Understood, lady Medusa." Eruka nodded.

Eruka left the room and gathered Free and the Mizune's. They all left for a nearby village to attack and gather souls.

AT THE VILLAGE

Eruka grinned as she attacked a village baker and pulled from his chest a glowing blue soul. The body fell, pale and lifeless, to the ground and the frog witch put the soul in a cloth sack she was carrying. The Mizune sisters used their burning laser-like whisker attack to slaughter the village's human soldiers by the dozen and they clawed at perverted men with their combined form (the combined form had sex appeal which attracted perverts). Free froze villagers with ice and shoved his hands into the frozen blocks, smashing the ice and bodies in them without any bloody mess and picked up the souls.

The fights continued at the village and humans screamed as they were slaughtered. The amount of souls in Eruka, Free and Mizune's bags grew every time a scream was heard around the village. It was night when they started, and the battle was over at 1:25 am. The witches and werewolf arrived back at Medusa's lair with sacks full of human souls. When they got there, a circle outline was drawn onto the ground to show the experiment area and a mixture of chemical materials sat in the middle, being used for a magic spell.

"A kishin is a powerful being," Medusa explained as her 'Helpers' came in, "so their bodies must be created using actual scientific composition and cannot be created out of thin air like an animal's body can be conjured. If I am to do this right, we must do it with the proper chemical materials. This body is for an insanity god, after all, so it must be made manually."

"Put the souls in the circle and prepare for a magic calculation." The snake witch ordered. Free, Eruka and the Mizune's nodded. They emptied the sacks of human souls onto the circle and sat around the circle, preparing for a magic calculation.

"We will start the calculation. Get ready. But first, I must check materials." Medusa said, reading aloud from a list. "5 grams of Iron, check. 1.5 kilograms of Lime, check. 35 litres of water, check. 4 litres of Ammonia, check. 3 grams of Silicon, check. 250 grams of Salt, check. 7.5 grams of Flourine, check. 20 kilograms of Carbon, check. 800 grams of Phosphorous, check. 80 grams of Sulfur, check. 100 grams of Saltpeter, check..." She read the other remaining 15 ingredients on the list, approving that each one was in the experimentation area (inside the circle outline) before they performed the spell.

The eight of them performed the magic spell, and the materials began to form into a pale body covered in bandages. The body twisted, veins pulsing as blood began to form and move through it. The new body full to the brim with existence that would bring more chaos to the world. Eruka stared at the forming body, horrified, as Free looked plainly serious and Medusa looked satisfied. The Mizune's were starting to tremble of being in this thing's presence and as the spell ended; a pale, bandaged body was cross-legged in the middle of the circle. The thing grinned at Medusa with gleaming red eyes teeming with evil.

"Hello, Asura."

Asura grinned. "What do you want? You're just a witch."

"I am the sister of the witch Arachne. My name is Medusa." Medusa answered. "I have revived you so you may bring your madness upon the world once more. Like you, I desire to see the world immersed in insanity. However, even as a powerful witch, I could not make your body perfectly like it used to be. I was unable to find the very ingredients that differs a human body and a full kishin's, so your power has unfortunately been cut by a quarter, I'm afraid. However, we managed to acquire lots of human souls from a village and we used them as ingredients in making your body, so you have just over half of your original power. If you want; I can send Eruka, Free and the Mizune sisters to go out and collect some more human souls to help you with your appetite."

"It's fine." Asura replied, licking his lips. "There were several hundred souls that you put inside my new body; it has satisfied my appetite for now."

"I will stay here to regain some strength." He continued. "I must regain my full powers eventually, so I will need to take a break from using lots of energy."

"We will obtain the souls you need so you don't have to risk walking into that bastard Death and his DWMA's radar and you will not move too much, allowing you to focus on regaining your full strength." Medusa said. "It will work perfectly, unless you want us to bring you live prey here."

"Oh yes, it's fine." Asura smirked darkly. "Though, some live prey _would_ do nice once in a while."

Medusa nodded, agreeing. "I think I know what will make you regain power faster. Eating a witch's soul. Luckily, I have another witch, or rather, _six_ others, in my convenience." She looked at Eruka and the Mizune sisters, who started shaking nervously.

"Those ones will not do much." Asura answered, "They're pathetic insects."

Medusa sighed and put a hand on her chin. "You're right." She said. "And they've proved themselves to be pathetic more than once, trust me. Mabaa is too hard a target, even for me, but I know another powerful witch who will do as a good meal. My younger sister Shaula Gorgon is a powerful scorpion witch. I can deal with her and take her down for you."

"She sounds delicious." The kishin said. "I'm full for now. Get me her soul when I have my appetite back."

Medusa nodded. "Of course." She turned to Free, the five Mizune and Eruka. "Show our honoured guest a bedroom would you."

Free nodded and Asura stood up.

"Come with us, Asura." Free said. "We'll show you our best room. We've been waiting for you." And with that; he, Eruka, and the Mizune sisters showed Asura to the best bedroom they had, which they had prepared just for him.

Medusa smiled darkly once she was alone in the room.

"Once again, the kishin's insanity will rise to swallow the world."

AT THE DWMA: IN THE DEATH ROOM

"Hiya, hiya! Wazzup Kiddo!" Lord Death greeted cheerfully as his son, Kid, and Kid's weapon partners, Liz and Patty, entered the Death Room.

"Father," Kid said, always as serious as ever (Spirit was in the Death Room with Lord Death at the time and it always seemed funny to the death scythe that Death and his son were practically polar opposites), "you wanted to talk to us?"

The elder reaper nodded. "I'm sending you on a mission to check out a village. It was attacked yesterday and no survivors were left. We are currently unsure as to what exactly happened there. That's what we want you to find out." He told his son the village's location and briefed other details. Then the three were ready to leave.

"I understand." Kid nodded as his father explained the last detail, "See you later." Liz and Patty turned around and were about to exit the Death Room. Kid turned away too, but his father put a hand on his shoulder before he could leave.

"Death the Kid." Lord Death said quietly. His son turned to face him, wondering why the elder reaper had called him by his full name, "Be very careful. I have just had a slightly bad feeling about this. I have faith in you, so I am not holding you back on this. Just promise me that you'll be careful, okay son?"

Kid blinked in slight confusion. "Okay, I will." He said. Something told him that his father was slightly worried.

"Good." Lord Death seemed satisfied. He pulled his son into a hug. At first, the younger reaper was confused at the elder reaper's actions, but he soon returned the hug by lifting his hands and gripping onto the side of his father's cloak. When Liz and Patty turned around and saw the reapers' embrace, both of them immediately AWW'ed; Patty a little more intensely. When the father and son broke away, Lord Death patted his son on the head and Kid sighed. Spirit puffed out his cheeks and small, comical rivers of tears flowed down his face as envy ate away inside at his soul.

'If only Maka would do that with me.' The Death Scythe thought, crossing his arms.

THE INNER THEATRE OF SPIRIT'S MIND

"Hello papa!" a cheerful, teenage Maka greeted her father.

"MAKAA!" Spirit cried in happiness, comical anime-style rivers of joyous tears flowing down his soft and _freakishly handsome_ cheeks.(1)

"I love you papa! Come here!" Maka called as she wrapped her arms around her father.

"Oh I'm here, my wonderful Maka!~" Spirit sang as he returned his daughter's embrace a lot more than willingly. The two Albarns were hugging and laughing, never wanting to let go of each other. A perfect father-daughter love; an inseparable, happy, unsurpassable–

Reaper… CHOP!

The screen in Spirit's mind theatre cracked and shattered as Lord Death gave Spirit a reaper chop to the head in actual reality. The lights in Spirit's inner mind theatre burst their bulbs and shut off into darkness. The Maka in Spirit's imagination disappeared only to be replaced by Lord Death.

"Shut up and stop imagining things like this and quit it with the stupid daydream mumbling, or I'm going to use my reaper chop to _split your head open_! Jeez, what am I going to _do_ with you, you damn hopeless idiot?! An unsurpassable father-daughter love? Yeah, that can be surpassed and broken by a glass of alcohol, bunch of horny sexy ladies, night at Chupa-Cabra's and 'well-done-on-that-hard-exam' present of _sexy underwear and a matching bra_(2)! Honestly, _don't make me laugh_!" the Lord Death in Spirit's mind said meanly.

"Lord Death?!" Spirit exclaimed. "You don't act at all like that! Besides, HOW DID YOU GET THROUGH THE THEATRE DOORS?! THIS IS INSIDE MY HEAD!"

"I'm not Lord Death you idiot!" the Lord Death figure said, and would be rolling his eyes if he didn't have a mask instead of a face. "I'm just a figment of your imagination that your mind created in the _image_ of your boss! I'm not _actually_ Lord Death!"

"Then who are you?" Spirit asked the Lord Death doppelganger in his mind, "My conscience?"

"Wrong!" the Lord Death imposter crossed his arms in an X. "Your conscience is over there." He pointed further behind him to a figure in the image of Doctor Stein who waved randomly with a scalpel in hand. "Hi."

"I know! You're the maintenance and cleaning guy for this theatre in my mind who gets really pissed off at my daydreams and fixing this place up!"

"Wrong again!" the fake Lord Death said. "Jeez, do I _look_ like a damn janitor to you?!"

"Then who _are _you?" Spirit asked.

"I'm the little voice inside your head who tells you the obvious outcome. The realist guy who brings you back from your fantasies. I'm harsh reality. And _in_ reality right _now_, the REAL Lord Death is waiting for you to snap out of your damn daydream!" the Lord Death doppelganger, now known as reality, said.

"Eh?" Spirit blinked. "So you're a figment of my imagination to represent reality?"

"Yay." Reality (in Lord Death's image) said sarcastically. "You're not that much of an idiot after all!"

"If so," Spirit pointed at Reality, "then why are you in Lord Death's image?"

"Because your mind created me in his image, dumbass." Reality answered plainly.

'Man.' Spirit thought. 'Lord Death's image represents my idea of reality? What in my mind do I even _think_ of Lord Death?!'

"Hey–" Spirit began, but Reality sent him back to, well, _reality_, with a single hit.

"Reaperrr…."

CHOP!

BACK IN REALITY (OUTSIDE THE INNER THEATRE OF SPIRIT'S MIND)

"Reaperrr! CHOP!" Lord Death slammed his big, thick, white hand into Spirit's head. Spirit was hit into the floor and snapped back to reality.

"Spirit." Lord Death said, getting annoyed.

"Huh?.. What?.." Spirit got up and looked around him.

"Stop your daydreaming!" Lord Death said.

"Oh…yeah…sorry." Spirit rubbed the back of his head and sweatdropped.

~1 HOUR OF RIDING ON BEELZEBUB AND PATTY SQUEALING AT GIRAFFE-SHAPED CLOUDS LATER

Kid, Liz and Patty arrived at the remnants of what used to be a prosperous village. Beelzebub landed on a cobblestone path and Kid stepped off, recalling Beelzebub and the skateboard dematerialized into black shadows. Liz and Patty transformed into human forms.

"Ugh, my back!" Liz had a stretch and Patty laughed as she usually did.

"Come on. Let's go." Kid said, "We need to find clues as to what happened here." He walked along the path into the ruined village and his weapons followed behind, Liz reluctantly.

"We need to figure out who was behind this attack. Obviously it was either someone very powerful or a group of multiple culprits." The young reaper continued. They searched the village buildings for an hour and found that they had no luck. Until…

"WOAH!" Patty exclaimed.

"Patty?! What is it?!" Kid asked as he and Liz came running to see what the fuss was about. Patty was staring at the floor of a florist shop. The whole room had broken shelves and a window was kicked out. The vases were shattered and the flowers in them were wilting and ruined, their delicate petals torn on the sharp edges of broken pottery. Flowers and broken vase fragments were also strewn all over the floor and blood was splattered against the pastel green walls, but what Patty was looking at was no broken vase or flower, but a pool of blood on the floor with a lone, sky-blue human soul resting in it.

"A human soul." Kid said, picking up the blue orb. "It's the only soul left behind here. The other souls were all taken by the murderers otherwise." He closed his eyes.

"Kid?" Liz looked at her meister, wondering what he was doing.

The soul in Kid's hand disappeared into black shadows. "I've taken the soul into konso." Kid said, opening his eyes, "I also sense a kishin soul in the nearby mountains. I'm assuming that's where we'll find our culprit. Let's go."

"Oh great, more time in weapon form." Liz groaned.

"Yay!" Patty said with a giggle. The two sisters transformed into their weapon forms and Kid caught the twin pistols. He summoned Beelzebub and got on. The skateboard took off and Kid flew out of the ruined florist shop, flew above the village and headed for the mountains. Kid, Liz and Patty had a conversation on the way.

"So Kid," Liz said, "you said that you felt the presence of a kishin soul right? How powerful is it?" she asked the last question in a nervous tone.

"Calm down Liz." Kid said, "Everything will be fine. It does seem a bit more than an average kishin egg though. We should still be on our guard. Is that?... I'm getting the presence of some witches' souls as well! We shouldn't rush in, we should stay outside and think of a way to get each witch individually, then target the kishin egg."

"O-okay…" Liz stuttered nervously.

~ONE ARRIVAL AT A MOUNTAIN LATER

Kid landed Beelzebub on a rocky ledge and Liz and Patty transformed back to human forms.

"K-kid?" Liz stuttered nervously. "What are we going to do?"

"I already told you a while ago!" Kid hissed quietly. "We target the witches individually then take a look at the kishin egg." He looked at a boulder that was sitting against a wall-like part of the mountain. "Maybe this is the entrance…" he tried to push the boulder, but it was no use, it wouldn't budge. Kid tried again, this time with Liz and Patty helping, and they acquired enough strength to move it aside. Behind the boulder (well, behind its previous position anyway) was a hole that lead to a hall inside the mountain.

"This is it." Kid went through the entrance. "Come on." He looked back at Liz and Patty, who hadn't moved.

"Okay, but there better not be any ghosts." Liz whined.

Patty giggled and the two sisters went in behind Kid.

The hallway was dimly lit by a few candles and the three DWMA students' shadows danced along the walls under the flickering light. Liz grabbed onto Kid's shoulders and got close to him.

"This is creepy!" she said nervously while shaking. "Can't we hurry up and get through with this?!"

Kid nodded. "Liz, Patty, transform."

"Okay."

"Right~"

The two sisters were engulfed in pink light and they landed as guns in Kid's hands. Kid advanced down the hall until he felt the presence of one of the witches very close. He stopped in front of a stone door set into the wall at the very end of the stone hallway and put his ear to the door cautiously.

"One of the witches must be in here. I feel a witch's presence very close by." He said. Suddenly, a vector arrow burst through the door from the inside of the room, creating a hole in the door and making it crumble to pieces. The inside of the room was visible now that the doorway had no door. It had a circle outline carved into the floor and the walls had stone shelves with witchcraft ingredients on them. There was also a small table and sitting space, but what Kid first saw was the witch standing in the middle of the room.

"Medusa." He growled.

"Why hello there Kid. I see you found me. Well, you can guarantee that you'll never see your father AGAIN!" she shot a storm of vector arrows at Kid, who quickly called out Beelzebub and avoided the arrows with a death slide **(A/N: it's a move that he uses when riding Beelzebub, he slides on Beelzebub to get the mobility to avoid an attack and sometimes uses the force of an enemy's attack nearly hitting him to build up the slide's momentum. Look up the Death Slide move on the Soul Eater wiki if you want to know more)**. He shot at Medusa but she avoided the shots with complete ease.

"DIE MEDUSA!" Kid roared, and used his speed on Beelzebub to get behind the snake witch and shoot at her shoulder. Medusa managed to leap away from the attack in time, but it still grazed her shoulder.

"VECTOR PLATE!" she shouted, and a vector plate appeared beneath Kid, sending him flying into the wall.

"KID!" Liz and Patty shouted from their weapon forms in Kid's hands. Kid fell to the ground and got up, recalling Beelzebub. The fight continued. Kid shot and kicked at Medusa, but only a few attacks hit her, and the snake witch aimed vector arrows at the young reaper, which he managed to dodge but got slightly grazed by. Medusa used vector plates to propel herself behind Kid and kick him forward. Kid got up, however, and shot at his opponent. The snake witch dodged Kid's attacks and the snake tattoos on her arms glowed. They jumped off her arms and sprang to life as snakes with bodies made up of the tattoos' dots. The snakes lunged at Kid, but he jumped on their heads to avoid them and shot the snakes in the eyes with a close range attack. The snakes retreated back to being tattoos on Medusa's arms and the fight continued. Punching, kicking, gunfire and vector arrows, until Kid decided when to end it.

"Let's finish this now girls." The young reaper said to his weapons, "Enough is enough." Inside their weapon forms, Liz and Patty nodded.

"LET'S GO, SOUL RESONANCE!" the three of them shouted at once. Kid's soul expanded into a blue dome-shaped field around him. Two sets of three spikes, one set on each side, grew from his shoulders and Liz and Patty's forms as twin pistols changed into cannons on Kid's forearms. The blue field of Kid's soul faded away and dark lightning, Kid's soul wavelength, crackled along the spikes on his shoulders.

"Resonance stable." Liz's metallic voice rang from her weapon form.

"Black needle soul wavelength fully charged." Patty announced from her weapon form.

"Feedback in four seconds." Liz said. "Four, three, two, one."

"FIRE IN DA HOLD!~" Patty shouted. "WOO HOO!"

"DEATH CANNON!" Kid roared and Liz and Patty's weapon forms fired strong beams of soul wavelength at Medusa. However, before the beams touched Medusa, another person stepped in the way and took the entire beam's hit with a red, dark-red-energy shield. When the smoke cleared; Kid, Liz and Patty saw that Medusa was unharmed; but what shocked them was seeing the person interfering with their fight.

Kid's eyes widened in shock and disbelief at what he was seeing and he gasped.

"I-im…impossible!" He exclaimed. "That's… the… the kishin! Asura! But how?! He…he's dead!" Liz and Patty were as shocked as he was.

"I see you've woken up now, Asura." Medusa said, "Do you need something?"

"No." Asura answered. "I just couldn't let you die. You're the one organizing the collection of souls for me."

"I see." The snake witch answered.

"Well, if it isn't Death's son." The kishin said, looking at Kid, who clenched his teeth in fury. Asura continued. "Personally, I'm sick of you. So it's time you said goodbye." He conjured a red ball of energy and launched it at the young reaper.

Kid couldn't move. He couldn't even twitch a finger; just stand there and watch as the kishin's attack opened up into some sort of strange hole in mid-air and engulfed him. All he heard was the kishin and Medusa laughing, and Liz and Patty screaming for him from their weapon forms.

"KID!"

And Kid's world went black.

**And there you have it! Chapter 1 of 'Too Twisted to be Home'! I hope you enjoyed a bit of my writing to start it off! Next chapter will be written by NorthernMage!**

**Also, if you didn't notice, I secretly snuck in an Ouran High School Host Club reference! See if you can find it!**

**Also, here are some side-notes I wanted to add. You would've noticed that two lines of text had a number in brackets after it [(1) and (2)]. Those lines with bracketed numbers have side/footnotes.**

**(1)****It's the inner theatre of Spirit's mind! Basically his ****_imagination_****, so of ****_course_**** he can make himself have 'soft and freakishly-handsome cheeks' if he wanted to! (Which he did).**

**(2)****That's a reference to episode 14 of the Soul Eater anime. Remember when Spirit wanted to congratulate Maka on her good test grades but he asked Blair to buy the present and give it to Maka on his behalf because he was sure that Maka wouldn't except a gift from him and Blair spent the money Spirit gave her for Maka's present on a pair of (what appeared to be) bikinis instead of on the present and didn't have any money left so she just shrunk the bikinis she originally bought for herself and gave them to Maka as the gift? Yep, it's a reference to that! That also taught us a valuable lesson: Never trust Blair to buy gifts! XD**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter of 'Too Twisted to Be Home', which will be brought to you by NorthernMage!**

**So yeah, you'll be seeing NorthernMage next chapter and seeing me in chapter 3.**

**So until we meet again in chapter 3, **

**Pokelolmc… OUT! *Poof***


	2. Chapter 2

**NorthernMage here with chapter 2 of Too Twisted To Be Home! Firstly, thank you all so much for all the support of this story! You are all amazing people. Sorry for the late chapter, but hey, I had problems with this chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Spirati: NorthernMage and Pokelolmc don't own Soul Eater!**

Chapter 2: Things Have Changed! What's The KWMA?

He thought he'd hurt all over. Extreme pain, broken limbs, ripped clothes. But no. He just felt...slow. Kid opened an eye and saw Liz and Patty in their human forms in front of him. They looked fine.

'Liz? Patty?'

'Kid?' Liz asked. 'Are you okay?'

'I seem fine.'

'Well then.' She took a deep breath. _'Never scare us like that again!' _she yelled at him. 'That was the KISHIN. And you just...you just stood there! Didn't do anything to protect yourself!' Liz looked mad, madder than he'd ever seen her. 'I just...why aren't we dead?' she said suddenly.

'Maybe we _are_ dead, big sis.'

'If this is heaven,' Kid began, standing up, 'then we clearly didn't get the best spots.' The trio were in a side street. It was late at night. A few metres away was a lamp, and even as Liz and Patty stood, a scream was heard. Looking at each other, they hurried towards the sound.

'Want...more...power!' Kid peeked his head around a corner and saw that a kishin was eating a human soul. His hands turned into fists.

'Liz, Patty, weapon forms.'

'Ok!' Patty said, excitedly transforming.

'Fine.' Liz sighed and also transformed. Kid summoned Beezlebub and jumped on. The kishin shot off again, and they chased him, hoping he would stop in a larger area rather than a side street, as they were thin and it would be hard to fight with pistols in such a small area. They rounded a corner and saw the kishin was bent over a woman, her face pale with terror. Kid jumped off Beezlebub and it turned back into shadows. Just as the kishin was about to attack, a girl sighed. The kishin paused, confused, and the woman got up and ran off.

'Look Makoto, a good meal. The death egg even came to us this time.' _Death eggs?_ Kid thought, confused.

'Yeah Soli. When a human strays onto the path of evil, they cease to be human. They become death eggs, and students of the KWMA come and slay them.' said a boy next to her. It seemed like he was Makoto. _KWMA? What's going on here_? Kid wondered.

'Seems this one is turning himself into a weapon, he's just like me. Although, I look much cooler than him in my human form.' The girl's arm transformed into the blade of a scythe and she smiled.

'Soli, transform.' She transformed and Makoto caught her. 'Death egg Jack the Ripper, your soul is mine!' Makoto rushed at the death egg and and slashed at him. The death egg leapt over Makoto and tried attacking, but the attacks were blocked easily. _Whoever these two are, they're not new. Why haven't I seen them around the DWMA? _the peeking teenage grim reaper thought. The death egg jumped backwards, over five metres up into the air. Makoto jumped after him and pushed his weapon partner into him. 'It's ours now! The 99th soul!' Makoto yelled. The death egg turned into black smoky ribbons and a black soul, with a skull symbol on it appeared in the middle of what used to be the death egg and Makoto, still holding Soli, landed back on the ground.

Kid, Liz and Patty came out from around the corner where they had been watching. Just as Soli ate the death egg, Kid realised something. Makoto and Soli were similar in personality to Maka and Soul. _Probably just a coincidence,_ he thought, dismissing it. As they neared the pair, Kid got a better look at them. Makoto had short ash blonde hair, hanging down in front of his forehead. He had olive green eyes. He wore a black buttoned up trenchcoat, red and white shorts and black and white boots. Soli was an albino with medium length white hair and red eyes. She wore a orange and white shirt with a soul icon on it, a white headband and an open mouth on the headband. She also wore a simple pair of orange and white shoes.

Makoto and Soli saw them as they began to walk away, presumably to report to Lord Death. 'Who are you guys?' Soli asked, the albino scythe's tone expressing she didn't think the answer would impact her.

'My name is Death the Kid, but many simply call me Kid, and these are my weapons, Liz and Patty.'

'I haven't seen any of you at the KWMA.' Makoto said cautiously.

'The KWMA?' Liz asked, transforming back into her human form.

'What did you just eat?' Patty asked, also transforming into her human form.

'A death egg. What, never seen one before?'

'No.'

'You've never heard of the KWMA? It's the Kishin Weapon Meister Academy.' _THE WHAT? Asura took over the world? Then what happened to my father? Is he dead? Please no, let him be alive!_ Kid thought in frantic horror.

'But kishins are souls that strayed onto the path of evil and eat human souls!' he protested. Makoto stared at him in shock.

'No, that's death eggs!'

'No, that's kishin! Kishin want power through eating human souls!' Makoto was shaking his head.

'The KWMA was founded by the Kishin Lord Asura. Believe me, kishin are not evil!' _Asura set himself up as a saviour of mankind! That...stupid idiot kishin._

'What about death scythes?'

'Death scythes?'

'When a weapon eats 99 kishin souls and the soul of a witch...'

'99 death eggs and the soul of a witch you mean, but they're called Kishin's Executioners.'

Seeing Kid, Liz and Patty didn't believe them, Soli said 'Why don't you talk to Lord Asura when we report to him? It sounds like you'll have a lot to talk to him about.' Kid nodded and they followed Makoto and Soli.

Makoto breathed on a window, fogging it up then wrote a number in the condensation. '42 42 564 whenever you want to knock on the Kishin's door.' The window glowed white and ripples went out across it's surface. When it stopped glowing white, Lord Asura was on the other side. He wore a red shirt and greyish pants. Scarves were wrapped around his head tightly with three cartoonish eyes on them. 'Scythe meister Makoto reporting.'

'Oh hi Makoto. Ignore all that procedure, get to the good stuff! How'd you go?'

'Very well sir. We collected our 99th death egg soul.'

'Good work. Honestly, I think you're going to become as powerful as your father.' Makoto smiled, a little embarrassed.

'Really, you think so?' Lord Asura nodded.

'Hey, Soli Eater!' Makoto made a face at hearing the new voice. A woman stepped into the screen. She had long straight red hair that reached her bottom and blue eyes. She was well-developed, and wore a dark green suit-like top with a cross-shaped tie, and a dark green miniskirt, along with knee high boots. 'I swear, if you lay a hand on my Makoto, as a Kishin's Executioner, no,' the woman leant in closer, making sure she had Soli's attention, 'as his MOTHER I will freaking kill you! You got that you little albino shark girl?'

'Settling for that nerdy bookworm? Are you kidding me? You actually think I'd be doing myself justice?'

_'What did you say?'_ Makoto snarled.

'Are you saying my Makoto isn't attractive?! Why haven't you made a move on him?! Worn a miniskirt or something? Given him something to remember, if you catch my drift?!' Soli simply sighed.

'You know,' she said, stretching her arms, 'you're a little annoying.' The woman looked to Makoto.

'Honey, your mummy loves you.' Makoto made another face and looked away.

'Don't waste your breath on me, there's no way I'll ever consider you my mother.' The woman looked horrified and ran away, into the corner of the dais Lord Asura stood on.

'Ok you two, put the feud aside for a moment, you can sort it out later. You're going up against a witch, and that's a big deal. Hundreds, and I mean hundreds of meisters and weapons have died going up against them. You're probably a bit cocky going up against one nonetheless. However, if you fail all of the 99 death eggs you have collected will be confiscated.' Makoto nodded.

'Sure thing sir!'

Kid, Liz and Patty had been silent the entire time, and now Makoto remembered their new friends. 'Sir, we found a meister and his weapons just after fighting the death egg. Their names are Death the Kid, Liz and Patty. They seem to believe that kishin are evil and they had no knowledge of death eggs, Kishin's Executioners and didn't know what the KWMA was.' Lord Asura frowned.

'Really?' Makoto nodded.

'I was thinking maybe they had been brainwashed or captured and lied to.' Lord Asura nodded.

'Leave them where you are. I would like to talk to them.' Makoto nodded.

'Come on Soli.' They walked off.

'Death the Kid, Liz and Patty? Can you come closer?' They did. _So, this is Asura now. He wears his scarves around his face. Probably to stop everyone from freaking out. If he's done anything to my father I'll kill him. Doesn't matter Maka already killed him, I'll do it again and again, enough for him to get the message through his skull,_ Kid thought savagely. A thought occurred to him and he smiled slightly. _Black Star will die of envy._ 'Is it alright if I call you Kid?' Kid nodded.

'Of course.' _Keep yourself civil, undercover,_ he told himself.

'So, meister Makoto said that you had possibly been brainwashed?'

'All we know is we woke up in a side street not far from where they were fighting.' Lord Asura looked worried.

'And how did these ideas get in your head, kishin being evil for example?' _How am I supposed to answer that?_ Kid worried.

'Well, we lived in a town in Nevada. It was called Death City. We-'

'Nevada?' Lord Asura said, confused.

'Yes, Nevada.'

He smiled and gave Kid a reassuring smile. 'Well, Death the Kid, you might not know this, but you are in Nevada right now. In Kishin City. And I've been here for eight hundred years, taking care of the new meisters and weapons through the Kishin Weapon Meister Academy. There was never a Death City here.' _Never a Death City here...but that means..._ Kid thought slowly, trying to make sure he was right. 'At least, not one I've heard of. As for kishin being evil...well, I'm a kishin and look at me. Do I seem scary to you?'

'Well, no. Could I and my weapons perhaps enrol at the KWMA? So we aren't lied to anymore?' Lord Asura nodded.

'But firstly, I would like you to oversee three missions before attending.'

'Okay. What three missions?' 'Student Makoto and his weapon Soli, who you've already met, student Star and her weapon Tsubasa, and Assurin and her weapons Patrick and Elliot.' Kid nodded.

'After we complete the missions, we may attend?'

'Yeah sure. Makoto and Soli's mission is going to start any minute, so head here, to the Kishin Room in the KWMA. You can watch the missions from here.' Kid nodded and breaking the connection, started to head to the Kishin Room.

'You ready Soli?' Makoto looked to his weapon, who was casually standing next to him. They had walked just outside Kishin City and down a path bordered by trees on both sides. They were in front of a house shaped like a pumpkin. Smoke was coming out of a chimney. The smoke was in the shape of pumpkins. 'Of course I am. Cool weapons like me are always ready. Here, let me show you.' Soli started running towards the house and leaped into the air, crashing right through the window. Soli smiled to herself as the glass shattered and it flew towards the witch inside. She then got a look at the witch.

Kid, Liz and Patty had found their way to the Kishin Room. The fact they had been able to gave more support to the theory Kid had been thinking of while talking to Lord Asura. 'Looks like they have no plan.' observed Kid.

He had obviously just come out of the shower and had a towel wrapped around his waist. He had black hair and blue eyes, and had just thrown his head back to shake some water out. _Oh my Lord Asura...he's so...hooooooooot!_ Soli thought to herself. She fell to the ground, just staring up at him. He looked down at her. 'Hey girl, you okay down there on the floor?' _Oh wow...just...wow._ Makoto burst in through the door, interrupting the completely smitten scythe.

'Soli! Can you not burst straight in next time! Sorry for my weapon, but I'll be taking your soul now witch Bire!'

'Definitely no plan. Not to mention Soli lost her concentration there. She just cost them the mission.' Kid said critically, crossing his arms.

'Yeah, she's not taking this seriously.' agreed Liz.

'Witch?' Bire said, confused. 'I hope your weapon is okay.' he said, smiling innocently.

'When she's eaten your soul, she'll be much more than okay. Soli will be a Kishin's Executioner, a weapon of Lord Asura himself!' Makoto pointed at Bire. 'I'll be taking your soul now.' Nobody moved. 'Can you transform now?' Makoto hissed out of the corner of his mouth.

'Working on it.' Soli said breathlessly, still gazing up at Bire. She transformed, and a few seconds later was in Makoto's hands.

'Well, this is fun.' Bire said, smiling as he clicked his fingers and his clothes flew to him and slipped onto him. His shirt was black and not completely together, providing them with a view of his chest, and short black pants. He moved a finger around in a circle, pointing upwards. 'Pum pum pumpkin, Halloween Cannon!' A small orange ball appeared in his palm and flew at them. It hit them hard enough to throw them up to the roof and break it, sending them flying.

'I called that.' Liz said simply.

THE NEXT DAY

Makoto and Soli were trying again to kill Bire. Currently they were walking to his house. 'I can't believe you rushed in and couldn't resist him!' Makoto said. 'You lost your chance to become a Kishin's Executioner because of a topless witch!'

'Oh please. You're just jealous of his looks.'

'NO I'M NOT!' Soli laughed.

'Yeah, you are.'

'Listen to me Soli! I am not and never will be jealous of Bire's-'

'Pum pum pumpkin Halloween Cannon!'

Before anyone could say a word more, the witch in question had had seen them begin to argue while looking out one of the two windows of his house and had come to beat them yet again.

'They need to keep a better watch on their surroundings.' Kid said, shaking his head.

THE NEXT NEXT DAY

'Ok Soli.' Makoto said, looking at a piece of paper ripped out of a notepad. 'This time I've thought up a detailed plan that will ensure we win on this piece of paper.'

'A piece of paper won't help us. What, are we going to _study_ him to death?' Soli said nonchalantly.

'Ok then, what's your plan?' Makoto shot, furious. He had been through a lot recently, making sure he could make Soli a Kishin's Executioner.

'Well, how about brute force. It's worked every other time.' she said.

'Yeah, that's your answer to everything! We can't use that this time, we're going up against a witch!' Makoto said while Soli attempted to calm him.

'Ok ok Makoto, I get that. Calm down, Bire will hear us if you-'

'Pum pum pumpkin, Halloween Cannon!' Bire said in a joyous tone. The pair just stared at him before being hit by a laser and hopelessly beaten.

'Arguing yet again.' Kid said, a little disappointed, thinking. _Bire is very similar to Blair, right down to not wearing enough clothes._

THE NEXT NEXT NEXT DAY

Makoto's mouth was a hard line as he held Soli and jumped out of the way of Bire's attacks. They had managed to lure him into the city and had landed one or two hits, but not nearly enough to kill him. 'You should just give up now little boy.' Bire said. 'It's not like you'll win.'

However, Makoto wasn't listening. 'What are you doing?' Soli said, exasperated.

'Shut up! I'm doing what I can! It's a better plan than running into his house and falling to the ground in amazement! You would just _adore_ him to death! Anyway, you just went in because he had just come out of the shower!'

'No I wouldn't, and how the hell am I supposed to know when he's having a shower?! You always make these false accusations with no reasoning!'

'Just forget it and concentrate Soli!' Bire looked at the scythe in interest.

'So, little scythe, when are you going to leave him and come with me? I would never yell at you like that, no matter what you did to me.' Soli said nothing.

'Don't fall for it, don't.' Kid muttered. Liz and Patty were watching this time, instead of Liz entertaining a bored Patty in the corner by pointing out giraffe-shaped clouds in the Kishin Room.

'Hey Kid,' Liz asked, 'Makoto seems very similar to Maka. Does Maka have a brother?' Kid shook his head.

'No, not that I know of.' Patty laughed.

'What about Soul having a sister?'

'No, not him either.'

'Huh. Must just be a coincidence.' Liz said. _So many similarities, but so many differences. There's a lot of evidence supporting my theory,_ Kid thought. Lord Asura walked in.

'So,' he said somewhat casually, 'how are they going?'

'The witch is trying to distract them.' Kid replied.

Three of Bire's floating pumpkins shot a orange ball from their mouths, forcing Makoto to use the attacks to catapult him up onto a rooftop. 'Soli? Any ideas?' Makoto asked, looking around for Bire. Soli stayed silent.

'Ah, good times at Chupa Cabra's!' Makoto's mother walked back into the room, smiling and ignorant of what was happening to her son.

'What kind of a parent _are_ you?' Lord Asura said in amazement.

'Makoto is versing a _witch_, you know.' Kid agreed.

'Makoto's in trouble?' she gasped and ran up to the mirror. Lord Asura nodded.

'He's not doing too well. He might die.' She paled and turned to leave, the black blades of a scythe coming out of her back. 'Kishin's Executioner.' She stopped. 'Either of us could destroy Bire in a moment. A single Kishin Chop and he'd be nothing but a soul. But our skills aren't being tested here, Makoto and Soli's are.' Makoto's mother stopped and turned to watch the battle.

'Makoto.' she whispered, worry in her eyes.

'Soli?' Makoto asked again. They had just been tossed towards the ground, and Soli was lodged in the rooftop they had been fighting on. It was only her that was keeping Makoto from falling.

'Makoto.' Soli said quietly.

'There you are.' Makoto said, relieved she was answering. She transformed back into her human form.

'Stop talking.' Her hand, which had been in Makoto's, let go. Makoto plummeted into a dumpster and Soli jumped down.

'What was that for?!' Makoto demanded, infuriated. Soli didn't look at him.

'I don't think we should be partners anymore.' Makoto froze.

'Huh?'

'You see,' Soli turned to him, 'I want to be witch Bire's partner now!'

'Really? You do?' Bire said excitedly, appearing behind Soli.

'Bire!' Makoto spat. 'You used your magic to make Soli choose you, that's a dirty trick!'

'You really are stupid.' Soli said. Makoto froze. 'Bire didn't need magic to make me pick a boy with his body instead of yours.'

'Now that I see Bire, Soli has a good point, he does have a nice body!' Makoto's mother said happily. Lord Asura frowned and all of his bandages that weren't covering his face turned into one big hand.

'Kishin Chop!' She was on the ground with her head aching moments later. 'If you don't shut up I'm going to hit you with my Kishin Chop!'

'No need for the warning, you already did it.' she moaned. 'But, you have to admit, Bire is attractive.'

'KISHIN CHOP!' This time Makoto's mother was unconscious.

'Women.' Makoto hissed. 'You're all the same. Cheating on every man in sight, abandoning your last _fascination_,' Makoto spat the word like it was poison, 'and breaking hearts. But you...you I actually decided to trust! Soli, you said that I make false accusations without reasoning. What reason do women have for cheating?! It's not fair!' Makoto screamed as Soli walked up next to Bire. _My mother cheated so many times on my father, they're divorcing. And now Soli's betraying me too! 99 death egg souls and she finally decided to drop me_, Makoto thought in despair.

'Makoto, you know I can't answer that.' Soli's arm turned into a blade that curled around Bire. 'Cool weapons don't abandon their partners.' Makoto stared. 'Makoto!' Soli yelled, holding out her other arm. Makoto's eyes widened and he raced towards her, grabbing her and she completely transformed. He swung her right through Bire and he dissolved into black smoke and a purple soul.

_That isn't a witch soul_, Kid thought. It had the characteristics of a different soul. Makoto and Soli were moving over to it and Soli picked it up. _Asura said that if they failed, they'd have to start again, and that's a cat soul!_ Driven by urgency, he yelled out just as Soli swallowed the soul. 'That's not-' he began, but Soli and Makoto had already realised something was wrong. Then a small purple cat walked into view. Realisation dawned on the pair, with Makoto visibly frustrated and Soli fuming. They both got on Soli's motorbike and drove off, Soli yelling with anger into the air.

'I thought there was something up with that witch.' Lord Asura admitted.

'The cat'll do Bire, Spirati Albarn will sure as hell be your cat toy any time!' Makoto's mother, now known as Spirati, said smiling up at the mirror.

'Kishin Chop!' Lord Asura roared, Spirati having just gone too far. _Now I know what's happened, but I can't talk about it in front of Lord Asura and Spirati, they'd think I was insane_, Kid decided. 'Liz, Patty and Kid, you can stay in some accommodation nearby.'

'Thank you Lord Asura.' Leaving Spirati unconscious on the ground, Kid, Liz and Patty followed Lord Asura out of the room to see their accommodation.

They walked into an apartment building and when the receptionist protested, Lord Asura simply said 'They've enrolled in the KWMA and were found just after a death egg attack. I'm sure you can arrange something until they can pay.' The receptionist nodded and handed Kid a set of keys. 'Well, I have to head back to the KWMA, so I'll see you at the next mission.' The trio nodded and headed up the building to their room.

'This is so weird!' Liz said upon the door to their apartment closing. 'That was Asura! And the KWMA? What's going on?'

'Well, when we were fighting Medusa and Asura attacked us, he must have thrown us into an alternate dimension. Here, Asura is Lord Asura, and clearly nothing like the Asura we know. The KWMA must be this dimension's version of the DWMA, and as for the people, surely you noticed the similarities between Spirati and Spirit, my father's death scythe?'

'Yeah, so?'

'And Makoto and Maka? Maybe even Soli and Soul?'

'So, everyone we know is still here, but they're cross-dressing? That's so funny!' Patty laughed.

'No, they're actually the opposite gender Patty.' Liz explained.

'Oh! Does that mean that Black Star is a girl?'

'Yes,' Kid said, cringing. _Death knows what's going to happen in this dimension._

**Ah, genderbent Blair and Spirit. Humour at it's finest. Anyway, to recap: Kid, Liz and Patty are in an alternate dimension and have enrolled at the Kishin Weapon Meister Academy, and are overseeing some missions before attending. In the next chapter, Pokelolmc will be taking the reins and telling the story. However, don't worry, I'm back in chapter 4, and if everything goes to plan, well...**

**It's going to be damn hilarious.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello! This is Pokelolmc, with chapter 3 of Too Twisted to be Home! Well, not much to say.**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER! By the way, the reason this chapter is called 'Oversight of Mission 2' and not 'Oversight of Mission 1' is because this is the second mission Kid, Liz and Patty have to observe; as Makoto and Soli's mission against Bire in the second chapter was the first mission of the mission overseeing, although the chapter was not actually called part 1, so we haven't actually missed a chapter, and hopefully that should clarify anything confusing.**

**Also, the kishin egg (or rather, death egg, since it's only the evil humans from the alternate dimension) villains and witches along with Death and Lord Asura won't be gender-swapped. I mean, kishin eggs strayed off the path of humanity, which is the same for death eggs, and witches along with Death and Asura were never human to begin with (witches in the alternate dimension keep their female gender because of the 'sway of magic', the destructive nature due to magic that witches have, and since Kim, who will come in later on in the story, is a witch who wasn't affected by the sway of magic, her alternate version will be gender swapped like the humans. Not that witches in the alternate world were born male and turned female because of the sway of magic, but they were simply born female, and alternate Kim was born as the opposite gender to the original Kim because (s)he was born with non-destructive white magic; and although Angela Leon is too young to be affected by the sway of magic, her alternate version will still stay female. That's probably because there's the chance of the sway affecting her when she matures, because she wasn't born with white magic. Basically the witches of the alternate dimension are all still female except for ones born with white magic, like Kim and her alternate version). So for that reason, they're not gender changed. Sorry if it's a bit complicated.**

Chapter 3: Oversight of Mission 2! A Big Entrance for a Big Star?

Normal POV

Several days after first arriving in the alternate dimension (Makoto and Soli's mission went over the span of several days remember?), Kid and the Thompson sisters had gone back to the Kishin room in the KWMA to oversee another mission with Lord Asura before they attended the KWMA. Kid, Liz and Patty walked to the Kishin Room in the KWMA, seeing the guillotine gates on the way and the Kishin room design making them cling to a last familiarity of the Death Room back in their own dimension. That idea was also pushed even further in that the Kishin Room looked exactly the same as the Death Room, with the only exception that all of the cartoonish skull logos that the young reaper and his weapons were used to were replaced with round spheres with three, round, cartoonish eyes on each of them. The DWMA students assumed that these cartoonish eyes played a similar role to Lord Death's cartoonish skull mask; that they replaced the insanity god's older and more realistic insignia and were used so that people were much more comfortable in talking to Asura. Kid, Liz and Patty also assumed that Asura wore his scarves to constantly hide his face so people would not be shocked at seeing that he had three eyes. The weapons and meister had a conversation down the hallway.

"So we have to observe another mission, huh?" Liz looked towards the end of the hallway.

Kid nodded. "Asura –I mean –_Lord Asura_ told us yesterday that this mission was a mission of Star and Tsubasa's, so judging by the names, I presume that Star and Tsubasa must be this world's versions of Black Star and Tsubaki."

"Hey, wait a minute." Liz put in after her meister spoke, "If there are alternate versions of everyone else here, then shouldn't there be alternate versions of us?"

"Well we haven't met our alternate dimensional counterparts yet, if they ever exist." Kid said. "I say though, that we should focus on finding a way out of this world. With the original, evil Asura in our world now brought back from the dead, our world will be experiencing some difficulties."

Patty giggled. "Wow! Inter-dimensional stuff is so cool!" the younger pistol chimed.

The three of them finally came to the end of the guillotine hallway and walked into the Kishin Room. They were greeted by Lord Asura with a cheerful "Hiya! Wazzup! So you made it! Now come over here!"

It really reminded Kid of his father, and it brought a pang of gloom inside the young reaper. He missed his father. Already, he missed his father, and the rest of his friends, the DWMA and Doctor Stein's classes, Spirit's silly rambling in the Death Room, all of it. He even missed just looking at the cartoonish skull logo that his father used for a mask, even though the brooch he was wearing in place of a tie at that very moment was in the shape of said cartoonish skull.

'I wonder if my father is alright.' Kid thought, 'He's probably worried about us. Very worried. After all, he _is_ my father, the usually cheerful and goofy-acting being who fretted over me when my face accidentally got scratched by a bush in our front lawn. He will definitely be worried about us.'

"Alright!" Lord Asura exclaimed, "Now, this is the second mission I want you to oversee. The first two, Makoto and Soli's mission and this one, I want you just to watch. However, the third mission, I want you to be on the actual scene instead of watching through the mirror. This one today is the second mission, involving the meister Star and her weapon Tsubasa."

'Must definitely be alternate counterparts of Black Star and Tsubaki.' Kid thought.

He, Liz and Patty stood by the mirror with Lord Asura and the mirror's surface glowed before showing a room with a long table. The table had plates full of human souls on it, and masked people were eating the souls. There was a figure at the head of the table who wasn't wearing a mask, however. The figure was a gruff, lightly bearded man with a thick cigarette in his mouth and was chewing on human souls.

"Star and Tsubasa were assigned to assassinate the death egg Al Capone and his accomplices." Lord Asura explained, looking at the scene shown on the mirror. In the scene shown in the mirror, an assassin-looking girl holding a pair of chain scythes burst through an air vent and landed on the table with a reverberating thump. Upon seeing, through the mirror, what the girl looked like, Kid, Liz and Patty were easily able to confirm that Kid's theory on who Star and Tsubasa were was spot-on correct. The girl in the scene bore an exact resemblance to Black Star. She had the same star-shaped, bright blue hair as Black Star, except the top was flattened down a bit and some hair at the back came down in a ponytail that stopped at the bottom of her shoulder blades. Her eyes were the same flashing green as the eyes of the assassin Kid and his weapons knew, she had the same star tattoo as Black Star on the same shoulder, and the clothes she wore were the same as Black Star's but with a few changes: the huge, wide, big neckpiece on Black Star's clothes was replaced on the girl's clothes by a thin neckpiece that fitted perfectly around her neck without anything loose. The fingerless gloves with the stars along with the belt cloth, the black and white coloured top and pants and the shoes with the stars on the toe ends were the same, except the boots had slightly higher heels and were shaped slightly differently to fit as girl's shoes. Al Capone and his masked men looked up at the female version of Black Star, who was obviously Star.

"YAHOO! BOW DOWN TO THE ALMIGHTY ASSASSIN, STAR!" Star shouted obnoxiously, swinging around the chain scythes. "I AM THE ALMIGHT STAR WHO HAS COME TO ASSASSINATE YOU ALL!" she threw the chain scythes and caught them in a position like she was talking into a microphone.

Kid sweatdropped upon seeing the scene through the mirror and Liz predictably deadpanned.

'No surprises here. She's the same as Black Star.' The young reaper thought.  
In the event they were watching through the mirror, a male voice came from the chain scythes as they glowed a yellow light. "Hey! I'm a chain scythe, not a microphone!"

After the chain scythes stopped glowing, they morphed into a tall teenage boy who resembled Tsubaki. The boy had jet black hair which came halfway down his back in a very-low-tied ponytail and purple-indigo-eyes. He sported a very similar attire to Tsubaki, also. He wore the same creamy-beige top that Tsubaki wore, but shaped for a male body, and still had the yellow star on the right side of the chest; it also was a two-piece consisting of a tank-top-style top and pair of loose-ended long pants instead of a dress. Instead of the fluffy, cream-coloured sleeves of cloth that slipped onto his forearms like Tsubaki had, the boy had long bands of fluffy-surfaced cloth that he wrapped around his forearms like bandages, and he wore the same white boots as Kid, Liz and Patty's ninja weapon friend, but with the tops of the boots slightly lower and the shoe parts of the boot themselves shaped to fit male feet. The boy also had the same black scarf as Tsubaki. It was obvious that he was Tsubasa.

"Hey! Who are you?!" shouted one of Al Capone's accomplices. All of the masked accomplices pulled out guns and started shooting at the two KWMA students. Star and Tsubasa started running in circles on the table to avoid the shots.

"Tsubasa!" Star shouted, having trouble getting her voice to overpower the sound of gunfire in volume, "I think it's time to retreat!"

Tsubasa nodded in distress, his hands clutched onto the front of his scarf as he ran.  
"Tsubasa! Smoke bomb mode!" Star commanded.

"Right!" Tsubasa affirmed before glowing in a yellow light and transforming into a sooty black smoke bomb. Star caught Tsubasa in smoke bomb mode and threw him into the table, erupting thick clouds of smoke. Their attackers immediately stopped firing to instead assume the role of coughing as Star and Tsubasa escaped the scene.

In the Kishin Room, witnessing the whole incident through the Kishin Room mirror, Lord Asura sighed.

"I had a feeling this would happen." He said, "They tend to get themselves seen a lot."

"Typical." Liz said plainly in deadpan. "-…" She was about to mention Black Star and Tsubaki but cut herself off before she could.

Lord Asura turned to her. "What's wrong? You seem like you're familiar with the activities of these two."

"No actually." Kid replied to cover for Liz, "We're not familiar with these two, Star and Tsubasa, but we've seen something similar before." Patty started giggling.

"Wooow. They really need to learn to _shush_ ha ha!" she laughed, putting her finger up to her lips. The Kishin Room mirror cut off surveillance connection to the scene, and the occupants of the Kishin Room could only see their reflections staring back at them once more.

"You are dismissed." Lord Asura said to Kid, Liz and Patty. "However, I would like you to oversee a little more activity of this meister-weapon pair in particular before officially enrolling into the school." Kid and the Thompson sisters nodded and left the Kishin Room, saying good-bye to Lord Asura and heading out of the KWMA building (where the Kishin Room was). As they went out of the building's main entrance, they looked up and gazed, yet again since they arrived in that world, at the KWMA's slightly different architecture to the DWMA. Instead of the cartoonish skulls above the main entrance like on the DWMA, the KWMA had three spheres on its main entrance, each sphere with three cartoonish eyes on it. The red spikes on the main entrance protruded, rather conspicuously, from the pupils of the cartoonish eyes on the middle sphere. The spheres with the cartoonish eyes also replaced Lord Death's cartoonish skull mask on the front of the KWMA towers and absolutely _everywhere_. Kid, Liz and Patty walked down the (alternate) academy steps and when they reached the bottom, they looked up at the KWMA.

'Everyone.' Kid thought.

'We'll find a way back to you, we promise.' Liz thought.

Patty just stared up with an empty mind and O-shaped open mouth.  
While at that same time, in their own world, their friends Maka, Soul, Black Star and Tsubaki were at the bottom of the DWMA steps and were looking up at the Academy, having heard the news several days ago that their friends went missing.

'Kid, Liz, Patty.' Maka thought.

'We'll find you and see you again, wherever you are, we promise.' They all thought together.

(Back into the alternate world again)

ONE DAY LATER

Kid, Liz and Patty were called back to the Kishin Room by Lord Asura to see another of Star and Tsubasa's missions, as the kishin headmaster had told them to further observe Star and Tsubasa a little before they observed the third mission.

"What are they doing this time, Lord Asura?" Kid asked the alternate version of the kishin.

"They are trying to stop Al Capone and his accomplices from acquiring the soul of a witch named Angela Leon." The KWMA headmaster explained.

Kid sighed and thought. 'Angela Leon. Black Star and Tsubaki fought Al Capone and tried to catch Angela in our world a long time ago. Does that mean that this world is not only an alternate version of ours, but also behind our world in time too? Nonetheless, Star and Tsubasa will run into Angela's body guard, Black Star mentioned him once, the samurai that started teaching at the DWMA after the kishin's demise, what was his name? It was Mifune, wasn't it? Yeah. Star and Tsubasa will run into this world's version of Mifune as well as Angela's alternate dimension counterpart Although, the alternate counterparts of people we know from our own world have all had different names, like Makoto instead of Maka and Soli instead of Soul. So why did Lord Asura call this world's version of Angela "Angela" instead of a male name that sounds similar? Black Star and Tsubaki said they were surprised to see that Angela was a child, so Star and Tsubasa will undoubtedly be surprised too.'

He, Liz, Patty and Lord Asura looked at the scene that came up on the Kishin Room mirror. Star and Tsubasa were standing outside a castle with a simplified chameleon face on the front and many death egg souls floated above the ground. However, what caught the attention of the two KWMA students along with the attention of the KWMA headmaster and DWMA students watching through the mirror was that sitting on a rock next to the castle doors was a busty woman. She had sharp, brown eyes and sandy-coloured hair, a similar colour to Makoto's, that was tied back out of her face in a bun on the back of her head, with the exception of two collections of bangs of hair that hung loose on either side of her head. She wore dark green dress pants and a long-sleeved, high-collared white shirt with a long, brown overcoat drooped over her shoulders. She had sandals on her feet that were made out of twine, and had a stick of twine in her mouth; on either side of her, she also had two cases containing what could only be guessed as up to one hundred katanas. Strips of yellow police tape with the words 'KEEP OUT' all over them were wrapped around the cases. The woman appeared, because of this, to be some sort of female version of a samurai. Star and Tsubasa walked up to the woman, who in turn stood up off the rock and eyed them warily.

"Have you come here for the witch Angela?" the samurai woman asked.

"Why should _you_ care?" Star asked, instead of answering the woman's question.

"Because I am her body guard." The woman answered. "My name is Misaki."

While watching the scene through the mirror with his weapons and Lord Asura in the Kishin Room, Kid thought: 'That must be Mifune's alternate counterpart. The names are slightly similar and they resemble each other in physical appearance.'

"Turn back, girl." Misaki looked at Star, "I don't want to have to fight a child. It'll give me nightmares."

"Hell no." Star gave a cocky grin, "I'm such a big star, I'm going to defeat you no matter what! Tsubasa, chain scythe mode!"

"Right!" Tsubasa confirmed with a nod and transformed into chain scythe mode. Star caught the chain scythes and swung them around.

"Infinite sword attack." Misaki said lowly, launching the swords out of one of the cases up into the air. The swords fell back down and stuck their tips in the ground, and as Misaki swiped the air with another katana, the KEEP OUT police tape wrapped itself around the battle area, as if it had been waiting for the 'sword goddess's' command.

"TAKE THIS!" Star roared, throwing the end of the chain scythe several times at Misaki, who only blocked expertly with her katana, the chain of the chain scythe wrapping around the blade of the sword. "You're gonna need a lot more than your fancy swords to kill off the big me!" the assassin girl pulled back hard on Tsubasa's chain scythe form and brought back the end wrapped around Misaki's sword, and also said sword with it. However, during Star's move, Misaki moved lightning fast from her position to a position above Star and she brought down another sword on the blue haired meister, who blocked using Tsubasa's chain.

"The only reason you're keeping up is because of your weapon's strength." The sword goddess stated utterly as Star continued to hold back the attack, "If that chain was normal, my attack would have broken it on contact."

Star jumped out of the attack and landed against a wall a few metres behind her. Misaki plunged her sword into the wall, but it only cut a split in Star's hair because the assassin ducked down.

"This is your last warning." Misaki moved in on Star, "Leave Angela alone and keep distance from this place. I'll get nightmares if I have to kill a kid."

"Don't lump me in with kids you bastard." Star growled, getting up. "Kids are little, but I'm _far_ bigger than any kid will ever be! Tsubasa, time for shuriken mode!"

"Right!" Tsubasa called from his weapon form, and changed into a huge shuriken. Star threw the shuriken at Misaki.

"I found a way to make you even smaller than me, Misaki." The assassin said, "And that's to CUT YOU UP INTO PIECES!"

When Tsubasa's shuriken mode approached Misaki though, the 'sword goddess' jumped up in the air and shoved a sword down into the ground through the hole in the middle of the throwing star, making the shuriken just spin uselessly around the katana.  
Star grit her teeth. "Tsubasa, smoke bomb!"

"Right!" Tsubasa's face appeared as a reflection on the face of the shuriken and the throwing star disappeared in a puff of thick smoke. Misaki looked around, unable to see her opponent through the smoke.

"YAHOO!" Star shouted, diving down on the sword woman from above with one of the unused katanas in hand, "I'VE GOT YOU!"

"No!" Tsubasa exclaimed, on the ground in human form "You gave yourself away, Star!"  
As soon as Star fell close enough to Misaki, it came:

_Slice_

Tsubasa went wide eyed as he watched Misaki slice Star horizontally across the stomach with a katana. Star fell to the ground.

"No." Tsubasa said in shock, as an unsuccessful attempt to reassure himself. "No. Surely she can't be…"

Watching the mission through the mirror in the Kishin Room Kid, Patty, Liz and Lord Asura saw the 'deadly' blow. Liz gasped and went wide-eyed with shock.

"Oh no. Is she…" she began, but Kid interrupted her.

"Don't worry. She's not dead." The young reaper stated plainly, "She's not even bleeding. If you were looking closely, you'll see that–"

"Dammit." Star spat in the scene shown on the mirror as she got up off the ground. "You arrogant bastard. I'm a big star, so you shouldn't use the back of the blade on me."

"I think it's about time I admit my sympathy for your weapon partner." Misaki said, "It's his strength and intelligence that kept you alive this far. However, no weapon is any true good if a badly skilled fighter is wielding it. You're just a useless little girl." Star's green eyes went wide with fury.

"Don't make assumptions!" Tsubasa exclaimed, "Star may get… careless and reckless… sometimes, but I know that she can do it if she puts her mind to it!"

Star clenched her teeth. "Make your move now, Misaki."

"I don't have any special agenda." Misaki answered, "I'm only here to protect Angela, full stop."

"I see through you." The assassin girl answered, "That's not it. I know what you really want. You want to beat me and make me look small so you appear greater, BUT I WON'T LET YOU! NO MATTER HOW HARD YOU SEARCH FOR A GOOD STAR, I'M THE BIGGEST YOU'LL GET! Tsubasa, ninja blade mode!"

Tsubasa nodded and transformed into a ninja knife, which Star caught and held in a cross-handed position. Misaki spat out the twine stick in her mouth and stated "I won't be using the back of the blade from now on."

The two fighters began circling each other, warily eyeing each other.

'Assassin's rule number one:' Star thought, 'Silence. Dissolve into the shadows and erase all traces of your breath. Wait for an opening to strike. Rule number two: Transpositional thinking. Analyse the target's moves to predict his next ones. Rule three: speed. Attack the target before they are aware of your existence.'

'Surely this can't be the same bratty girl from before.' Misaki thought with hints of disbelief. 'I can't even feel her breath. No, I can, but it's only faint and this girl can barely control anything.'

The two fighters stopped walking. Misaki's eyes turned wide with realization as she looked at 'Star'. "I know who you are!"

'Star's' body became darker and her appearance peeled off in thin shadows, revealing underneath that it was actually Tsubasa.

"We call this the shadow star." Tsubasa said as he looked Misaki square in the eye.

"What?!" the sword goddess growled in surprise as she turned around, but only too late, to see Star run at her and punch her in the back.

"STAR BIG WAVE!" Star roared, releasing her sizzling soul wavelength into Misaki.

Misaki was sent flying into a pillar on the battlefield. It created a crater and she fell to the ground unconscious.

"Hell yeah. WE KICKED HER ASS YAHOO!" Star shouted in triumph.

Suddenly, something came swooping down on them from the sky.

"DON'T HURT MY MISAKI!" the figure exclaimed with tearful eyes. It was a little girl wearing a simplified chameleon-shaped, pointed hat, a small, loose robe-like garment and gloves. She had dark pink eyes and light brown hair that was short and came down to her chin and she appeared to be a witch as she was flying down on a broom.

Looking through the Kishin Room mirror and seeing Angela appear, Kid was confused.

'The Angela in this world is exactly the same as the one in our world. Why isn't she different?' he thought in confusion.

Back in the scene shown in the mirror, Angela flew down to Star and Tsubasa.

"You bully!" she cried, "Don't hurt my Misaki!" she picked up one of the katanas stuck in the ground and she swung it at Star's head. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

"AAAHH!" Star clung to the bleeding skin at the level of her hairline.

"You're the witch Angela?!" Tsubasa was surprised.

Angela nodded. "I'm only little though, so Misaki protects me!"

"I see." Tsubasa nodded, and looked over to Misaki, who woke up with a cough.

"Misaki!" Angela ran to Misaki and watched her protector get up. Star clutched her head to stop the bleeding and looked at Tsubasa.

"Come on, let's go." The assassin girl said to her weapon. Tsubasa nodded and followed his meister.

"You're sparing Angela?" Misaki asked in confusion.

"Yeah." Star replied casually over her shoulder without even turning around. "If I killed a kid, I'd get nightmares."

As the KWMA pair exited the scene, the mirror in the Kishin Room disconnected and the only things shown were the reflections of the room's occupants.

"Alright-y –o" Lord Asura said, turning to Kid, Liz and Patty, "That's it for simply watching the missions. For the last mission you will be observing tomorrow, you will be on the actual scene helping out a little with things that you learnt from watching these previous missions. I will brief you on that mission tomorrow. You are dismissed."

Kid, Liz and Patty nodded. They said their goodbyes to Lord Asura and exited the Kishin Room. On the way down the guillotine hallway, the three children passed Spirati Albarn, who was heading past them to the Kishin Room. Instead of her usually silly self however, the Kishin's Executioner appeared to be a little bit more serious.

'Must be something wrong with someone else's mission.' Kid thought, dismissing the Albarn woman's seriousness.

However, what none of the three DWMA students heard was the conversation that took place between the Kishin's Executioner and the KWMA headmaster in the Kishin Room.

IN THE KISHIN ROOM

"Lord Asura." Spirati said.

"Have you been able to locate any possible threats to this Academy?" Lord Asura asked.

Spirati shook her head. "Nothing sir." She answered.

"Hmm…" the Kishin pondered. "Well, Death the Kid and his weapons thought that Death was the good guy, according to what I heard from your son, so there was the possibility of them being brainwashed by some villain before they escaped here to Kishin City. If the people that tried to brainwash them were further away from here, then we'll need to keep looking."

"Death the Kid, huh?" the Kishin's Executioner said lowly. "What sort of name is that anyway? Were his memories of his original name gone in the brainwashing so since he was lied to that Death was good he decided to name himself after Death?"

"Probably." Lord Asura answered. "Since now he and his weapons know the truth about Death's malice, he'll probably change his name when he finally attends the Academy."

In the mind of the KWMA headmaster though, possible doubts started to sprout.

'I'll leave those thoughts aside.' Lord Asura quickly dismissed the doubts. 'We'll see if Kid and his weapons are ready to attend the KWMA when they go on a mission with Assurin, Eli and Pat.'

**AND THAT'S THE END OF THE CHAPTER!**

**Sorry if it's a bit short, but I didn't really know how I would make it longer.**

**If you haven't figured it out already, this chapter and the next are going along the line of the Soul Eater prologue.**

**So next chapter, NorthernMage will be working on the chapter. And she plans to make it awesome.**

**See you in chapter 5!  
Pokelolmc… OUT! *Poof***


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, NorthernMage here with chapter 4 of Too Twisted To Be Home! Like Pokelolmc said in the last chapter, this chapter is following the Soul Eater prologue. Now, that means one thing...**

**In the anime, this would have been Kid's introduction. So let's see what happens now. By the way, thank you so much for the support! Seriously, it means so much. Also, I received a review commenting on my formatting, so I'm trying something new for this chapter. Please tell me whether you prefer it more or less.**

**Assurin: NorthernMage and Pokelolmc don't own Soul Eater.**

Chapter 4: Joining Mission 3! The Perfect Young Woman!

The next day Kid was back in the Kishin Room with Liz and Patty. 'On this mission, you will be helping Assurin and her weapons Elliot and Patrick collect a death egg.' Lord Asura explained.

'Assurin has two weapons?' Kid asked, curious.

'Yes, if you're interested you can ask them yourself after the mission. They were fairly well known in underworld circles. Anyway, they're at Kishin City Bank. I'd hurry there if I were you, Assurin is an exceptionally powerful meister.' Kid nodded again.

'Liz, Patty, come on.' They left, Lord Asura turning to his mirror. It immediately changed to a picture of Assurin, Elliot and Patrick. _I wonder if Kid is going to get there before she defeats the death egg,_ he wondered.

The bank alarm screamed into the night, signifying a break-in. The death egg in question, Lupin the Thief, jumped from a window and as he ran into the alleys that could potentially save him, a girl poised on the roof of a nearby building opened fire, her gunshots barely missing him. The girl just smiled. _This guy thinks he can outrun me?_ In a moment red smoke had emerged from her hands, spawning a red skateboard with three cartoonish eyes on it. She jumped on and shot after the death egg.

Lupin scurried along the alleys, looking frantically for an escape. Just as he was about to turn out of the current dead end he was caught in, the girl landed, and her dark red guns with white cartoonish eye markings transformed into two boys either side of her. She wore a dark red suit top with white dashes in the middle and around the cuffs of the suit. The bottom part of her attire consisted of a dark red skirt going halfway down her thighs, and black shoes with dark red socks going partially up her calves. Around her neck rested a brooch with three cartoonish eyes. Her hair was black, and went to her shoulders with white marks in the shape of eyes on the left side of her ebony bangs. She also possessed red eyes. The boys were less shocking in their appearance. One was tall with short light brown hair and blue eyes, and was obviously older, while the other was clearly younger with blonde hair and blue eyes. They were wearing matching clothes. Each wore black shoes, pants (the shorter boy wore shorts instead), a red shirt and a white and blue hat.

'Death egg Lupin the Thief,' Assurin began, 'you have become a death egg and we have come to claim it.'

'Your soul is ours!' they cried in unison.

This was when Kid, Liz and Patty arrived. It was fairly obvious what was going on. The trio had cornered the death egg and were about to collect it. Kid walked forward, about to attack, when the unthinkable happened.

A spider landed on the younger boy's shoulder. Assurin's eye twitched. She seemed to regain control, but...

'PAT! PATPATPATPATPAT! There's a SPIDER ON YOUR SHOULDER!' she screamed. Noticing the distraction, Lupin looked for an exit, only to see a manhole beneath his feet. While the death egg began to make his escape, Assurin was still focused on the spider. It was then that Kid attacked, thinking he could save the mission.

They launched into their battle formation, Kid in front with Patty and Liz behind him.

'Lupin the Thief, you have become a death egg and are now pure evil.'

'Your soul is ours!' they yelled. Just as Kid began to reach for his weapons, who were about to transform, Kid noticed something. 'Patty, your stance is off again!' he snarled. 'Oh! I'm sorry Kid!'

'Sorry Assurin!' Pat said. The older boy sighed. Red smoke came out of Assurin's hands again, but instead of transforming into her skateboard, this time it was a suit of armour made completely out of pots and pans. She clunked over to Pat and gently flicked the spider off his shoulder with a pan. Once the spider landed, she turned it over and began jumping on the spider furiously to kill it. While she crushed it, Lupin forced the last part of the soul-filled bag into the sewer beneath the manhole, and jumped down, disappearing.

'Assurin, listen, is this really important right now?' Assurin, who had just finished slaying the spider and who had just summoned the armour back into her hands again, turned to the older boy, who had spoken.

Liz had just asked Kid the same question. 'Of course it is Eli! Everything must be safe and sterile!' Eli covered his face with his hands.

'Oh great here we go.'

'Everything must be perfectly safe and perfectly sterile! That's why you two are my weapon partners, you have the same form and I know I can use your weapon forms to defend myself from any unsterile situation! Also, that's why you two wear the same clothes, nothing either of you wear will scare me and cause an unsafe situation.' Assurin had a serious look on her face at the end of her speech.

Kid was speaking at the same time. 'Symmetry is key, everything must be perfectly balanced.' Liz groaned.

'Kid, please not now.'

Kid paid no attention to Liz's pleas. 'That's why I use you two as my weapons, your weapon forms are completely symmetrical. However, your human forms aren't even close to symmetrical.' Just as Kid was about to freak out even further, Eli spoke to Assurin.

'Scary, huh? Well those white eyes in your hair don't exactly look family friendly to me!' Liz, on the other hand, had just commented on Kid's hair. Assurin's face fell, and within a few seconds she was on the ground, pounding her fists against the ground and yelling.

**(In other words, she was doing a Kid. You know when he collapses during a symmetry fit and punches the ground? That's exactly what she was doing.)**

'Dammit! Of course I'm scary, I've got eyes in my hair for Asura's sake, EYES! I should just be thrown out like the trash I am and crushed until I'm not scary!'

'I'm trash! Horrible asymmetrical trash! Just put me by the curb on garbage day!' Both sets of weapons were shocked, except for Patty and Pat, who were laughing their heads off. They went and calmed their meisters down.

'Listen Assurin, you're not that scary, I mean, who doesn't feel scary every once in a while? You're not a piece of trash.' Eli said.

'Yeah! Trash is smelly and you're not!' Pat replied brightly. Assurin slowly stood. 'Thanks you two.' That was when she noticed Kid, who was in the corner, and had just been calmed down by Liz and Patty.

She walked over to him, Eli and Pat following her. Liz and Patty transformed into their human forms and stood next to Kid. Assurin reached out her hand. 'My name is Assurin, and these are my weapons Eli and Pat, the Thompson brothers.' _Thompson brothers?_ Kid thought in shock. _This is Liz and Patty genderbent then. But then that means Assurin is...me._ Concealing his thoughts while he shook the hand of his genderbent counterpart, Kid smiled.

'I am Death the Kid, and these are my weapons Liz and Patty. Lord Asura sent us to help.' Assurin's eyes went dark for a moment.

'_Death_ the Kid?' 'Liz, Patty and I were kidnapped and brainwashed. A few days ago we woke up in an alley in Kishin City, not far from where a meister and weapon pair were fighting. They took us to Lord Asura, who explained everything to us.' Kid said, only lying partially.

'Are you okay now?' Assurin asked, with little hint of care in her tone. _Just like my voice sometimes,_ Kid thought.

'Yes. Either way, I think we should try and catch that death egg.' Assurin turned to see Lupin had vanished.

'He vanished.' she sighed. 'My father won't mind, it's not even my job to go out and collect death eggs anyway. I'll just report to him and tell him you arrived.' Kid nodded and Assurin turned back towards the dead end. She reached her hands out and three cartoonish eyes lit up in red on the ground as the red smoke from earlier coursed out.

Red light shot up from the ground and Lord Asura appeared in the middle. 'Hey Assurin. Those eyes in your hair are as cute as ever.' As Assurin cringed, Eli spoke.

'That's a sensitive topic right now sir.' Lord Asura frowned for a moment before smiling again. 'Anyway, how did the mission go?'

'The death egg got away again.' Assurin said.

'Oh well, there's always a meister and weapon team needing to collect another death egg. You don't even need to be doing this Assurin, you'll get to use the Academy Kishin's Executioners when you're ruling Kishin City.'

'Yes, I know that, but I want to make my own weapons to my own specifications, the way _I_ like them.' Assurin argued. 'Anyway, I'd like to get all the souls in one go. Know any missions that would suit that purpose?' _Damn. I said almost the exact same words to my father when I was chasing Lupin,_ Kid thought. He felt a faint ache in his chest, missing home, but ignored it. _We'll find a way home._

'Given you're insisting, even though you have to collect 200 souls altogether because you have two weapons, the Pyramid of Anubis perhaps? It would get you very close.'

'Good. We'll take it.' 'Ok. A witch with a speciality of necromancy has been reported in the area. There are rumours she is attempting to revive a pharaoh.' Assurin nodded. 'Doesn't sound too hard for me.' 'Make sure to ensure Kid's safety as well, along with his weapons. Just because you can make it through doesn't mean he can.' Kid nearly protested, insisting he definitely could take down a witch. _I'm a grim reaper and I took on Asura twice and survived!_ Then he remembered the small matter that they would be dead in a heartbeat if he said any of that. While he calmed himself, Assurin and Lord Asura said their goodbyes.

As Assurin turned away, the light faded, along with Lord Asura. 'Now,' Assurin said, 'let's go get those souls.' Kid nodded and they both released smoke from their hands, which transformed into skateboards.

'Nice.' Kid commented, seeing Assurin's skateboard.

'Thanks. Yours isn't too bad either.' Kid shrugged.

'Beelzebub is okay.'

'Beelzebub, huh?'

'Yes, that's its name, why?' Assurin smiled and gestured to hers.

'Bubezleeb. Supposed to be anti-devil.'

'What are you talking about?' She stared.

'Beelzebub is kind of thought of as the devil. Look it up in the dictionary.' _Obviously Assurin studies more than me, which is strange, given she's this world's version of me. Either way, we'll get to see Anubis again. In this world it probably won't fall apart. Hopefully. With any luck._ While Kid thought, Eli, Pat, Liz and Patty all transformed into their weapon forms. The meisters jumped onto their skateboards and flew off, heading to the Pyramid of Anubis.

Assurin and Kid looked at the pyramid as their weapons stretched. 'My back always hurts like hell after a long time in weapon form.' Eli complained.

'Yours too?' Liz asked. Eli nodded.

'Must be something to do with us both being guns.'

'So Kid,' Assurin began, 'do you know who brainwashed you?' Kid shook his head.

'No.'

'The KWMA will probably find out who they are sooner or later. Then you can get some revenge on them.' As everyone walked into the pyramid, Kid mentally worried. _That might not be as good a thing as you think, Assurin._

Assurin, Eli and Pat went in ahead of Kid, Liz and Patty.

'So Kid,' Liz said softly, so she wouldn't be heard by Assurin and her weapons, 'that's us?'

'It seems so.' Kid replied. 'There's no doubt Pat is Patty, and Eli and yourself are very similar as well.'

'Assurin seems amazingly similar to you, though. Like, too similar. Do you think she suspects anything?'

'Doubtful. If she's bought my lie on the fact we were brainwashed, she would likely think we were just trained to take down kishin, which would be herself and Lord Asura.' Just then, Assurin shot back out of the pyramid, leaving Eli and Pat, who hadn't noticed their meister's abrupt exit, talking.

'Assurin? What's wrong?' Liz called out.

'I think there's something scary back at home! I have to get rid of it!' she yelled as she flew out on Bubezleeb.

Assurin breathed a sigh of relief. The picture which had been worrying her (she thought it might have been falling forward on the shelf, which could indicate it could fall and the frame would smash) was completely safe from falling. She looked at the picture for a moment. It had been taken when she was ten years old, and the scarves around Lord Asura's face were hanging by his sides, which meant she could see his face. 'Just my imagination.' she said to herself as she began to head back to the Pyramid of Anubis.

In a room was a witch surrounded by souls. 'I will live on...in a new body!' she cackled, waving her arms to cast her spell. There was a rumble from behind her, and bandages shot out from a sarcophagus behind her. The doors opened, and she was brought inside. She laughed madly. 'I'm being taken in! I'm being gobbled up!' There was a crunching sound, and the room fell silent.

When she arrived at the pyramid, Kid was coming out of an OCD attack. Liz and Patty had vanished, along with Eli and Pat. 'Hey Kid.'

'Hello Assurin. Anything scary at home?'

'Thankfully not.' The two meisters rolled along the passageway on their skateboards. Suddenly Kid leaped off Beelzebub, running towards a small item on the ground. Assurin spotted it and followed him.

'It's completely symmetrical!' Kid praised.

'Not scary in the slightest! It's perfectly made!' Assurin gushed. They held it together, admiring it.

'Wait, no.' Kid said angrily, his voice flat.

'Scary. Why does it have an imperfection?' Assurin muttered. The asymmetrical and imperfect thing in question, was of course the fact that one of the creature's eyes had one more eyelash than the other.

'Disgusting!'

'Scary!' Kid and Assurin yelled their insults, throwing it down the hall where it exploded.

'Horrible object.' Assurin seethed, skating past it after Kid, seeing it had turned into a smoking creature with teeth. It seemed it had been killed when they had thrown it, though.

The pair eventually arrived at a room where a sarcophagus was propped against a wall. However, that was not their immediate focus. Tied up in bandages were their weapons. Liz and Patty's bandages were tight around their chests, and so were Eli and Pat's, which were pulling their shirts high up. The reaper and the kishin's faces went red with embarrassment. 'Eli, Pat, weapon forms!' Kid said nothing, knowing what would happen.

'We can't, our powers don't work in these bandages!'

'Tornado Flip!' Kid yelled, flying up high on his skateboard and breaking the bandages. Immediately the guns transformed into their weapon forms, and into their respective meister's hands. Preparing to attack, they moved into attack positions.

That was when Kid and Assurin noticed the sarcophagus properly. 'It's perfectly symmetrical!'

'It's so beautiful! Not even slightly scary, in fact the exact opposite!'

'Kid! Assurin! This isn't the time for this!' Eli instructed.

'Eli's right! We can't afford to get distracted!' Liz yelled. Kid and Assurin just stared at the sarcophagus. A group of spikes made of bandages poised itself above them, however they ignored it.

'Symmetry...' Kid murmured.

'It's so beautiful...' Assurin whispered in awe. The spikes smashed down on them, knocking them both to the ground. Liz and Patty weren't as shocked by this as Eli and Pat. _Again. Kid still hasn't got it together about this,_ Liz thought frustratedly.

'ASSURIN!' Eli and Pat screamed, seeing their meister fall to the ground, and being thrown out of her hands. The next weapon in the sarcophagus' arsenal was a hammer made of bandages.

'Wrath! Wrath! Wrath! Wrath!' Each word was complimented by a slam of the hammer onto Kid and Assurin, who were still transfixed by the beauty or symmetry of the sarcophagus.

After a few minutes, there came a triumphant voice from the sarcophagus. 'I will come and deliver the final blows myself.' As the sarcophagus opened, a bandaged pharaoh with one leg, and a half broken crown on it's head. With a jolt the seriously injured meisters sat up, barely contained fury on their faces.

'You disgusting asymmetrical abomination!' Kid yelled.

'It's all over now.' Liz said knowingly.

'Look at yourself! That beautiful jewel on your forehead! You don't deserve anything near that quality you scary ugly death egg!'

'Ooooooh snap. He's dead now.' Eli grinned to himself. Pat just laughed. Liz, Patty, Eli and Pat all got into their meister's hands, all knowing the amount of firepower that their meisters could summon in these situations.

'DISGUSTING DISGUSTING DISGUSTING DISGUSTING!' Kid roared, firing at the death egg.

'SCARY SCARY SCARY SCARY!' Assurin screamed, her fingers coming down hard onto the triggers of Eli and Pat. As they bellowed their cries, the firepower drowned out their voices and a blast of black and red broke through the side of the pyramid. Slowly, Kid and Assurin stopped firing.

'I feel _much_ better now.' Kid said relaxedly.

'Ah, there's nothing like ending a mission with complete beauty.' Assurin sighed. 'Anyway, let's head back to Kishin City.'

'Right.' Now out of danger, Eli, Pat, Liz and Patty transformed into their human forms, and the group began to walk out of the pyramid.

Looking back on the pyramid, Assurin said 'Look at it. The beautiful Anubis.' Kid froze for a moment.

_'Now girls,' Kid said, turning around. 'Let's say goodbye to the beautiful Anubis.' Liz and Patty turned, and as they did..._

Kid felt the colour drain from his face as he whipped around, only to see the cracks already forming. He was about to cry out to Assurin, warning her what she was about to see, but was too late. The pyramid crumbled in front of them, and Assurin fell to the ground, punching it and yelling.

'DAMMIT! Anubis was beautiful and NOW I DESTROYED IT! I'm trash! Ugly scary trash!' Quickly the group went over to her.

'Assurin, please. Who hasn't destroyed a pyramid or two?'

'I have.' Kid admitted.

'Yeah, we have.' Liz and Patty admitted. Assurin got up.

'Thanks everyone.' As the weapons transformed into Kid's and Assurin's hands, and Kid and Assurin got onto Beelzebub and Bubezleeb. They then began the journey back towards Kishin City.

'As punishment for destroying the Pyramid of Anubis, all of the souls you collected will be confiscated.' Assurin growled into the ground.

'I was so close! So damn close!' She was on the ground, punching it. After a few minutes she calmed, and stood. 'Father, I found out some stuff about Kid.' Lord Asura perked up and looked at her. They were alone in the Kishin Room, so he hadn't bothered to keep the bandages around his face.

'What did you discover?'

'Well, they don't remember who brainwashed them. Also, they were brought up to think kishin were evil, and Kid's an amazing fighter. They didn't even need much protection during that mission. Do you think...there might be an organisation focused on destroying us?' Lord Asura was silent, but it was obvious it worried him.

'I'll intensify the search for this organisation then. I've never seen Kid fight, but obviously if they didn't need too much protection, they could become a serious threat if there's many others like them out there. Others not on our side.' Assurin nodded.

'Assurin, be careful. The fact something like this could exist is worrying enough. But we need to make sure Kid, Liz and Patty are safe. They've been inside that organisation obviously, but they haven't been able to remember who it was. However, if they remember anything, we want to be able to hear it.' Assurin nodded.

Lord Asura vanished from the Kishin Room's mirror, and Assurin got up and started walking home. Kid, Liz and Patty had already headed back to their apartment.

'So, now you've destroyed the Pyramid of Anubis twice.' Kid nodded.

'It couldn't be helped though. Even if I had stopped, Assurin wouldn't have been able to.'

'We're so similar to Assurin, Eli and Pat.' Patty said. 'Well, they're this world's version of us. It's only natural that they'd be so similar.' Kid nodded. _I saw Assurin's obsession with things not being scary and ugly today. At least it's not symmetry again,_ Liz thought, seeing Kid rearrange the kitchen cupboard so it was symmetrical. _I'm not sure any world could deal with that._

**And there you have it! In the next chapter, Pokelolmc will be continuing on, but don't worry, I'll be back in chapter 6. So, see you next time!**


End file.
